Drama Assignment
by TallyMai
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are paired in a drama class assignment. Hinata hates Sasuke, and Sasuke could care less. What will happen if the assignment was a love scene and they have to kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hm. Well Its a new story, hope you guys like it. I was staying at my grandmas this summer and my sleeping schedule got messed up I would sleep so much and that ended up in a dream which this story came to life. ^^ Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto!**

**Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are paired in a drama class assignment. Hinata hates Sasuke, and Sasuke could care less. What will happen if the assignment was a love scene and they have to kiss?  
><strong>

**Pairing: Hinata and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten.  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, her and her friends were smiling and having a great time. It was the middle of the school year everything was great.<p>

"Ne? Hinata-chan did you do the homework for Asuma-senseis class?" her loud brunette friend said to the indigo haired teen.

She had a soft smile as she looked at her friend. Her eyes were somewhat squinted, but were pearly white when they were open. Her skin was flawless with no blemishes almost snow white. Her straight long indigo hair reached to her back with no hairs out of place. She had straight cut bangs that rested over her forehead and reached her eye brows. She had a slim and curvy figure with curves at just the right places. She stood the height of five feet and two inches. A lavender v-neck covered the top part of her body while black skinnies were on her bottom half. She wore a rainbow studded belt with a small heart shaped necklace that was her late mothers. On one of her belt hoops was her keys, a house, car, and her keys for the coffee shop she currently worked at; with that was a few key chains, one being a sushi roll while the other was a stuffed raccoon the size of a small mouse. She wore lavender high top chucks.

"I-it's easy... Kiba..." the shy Hyuuga said right before she was interrupted by a voice right next to her.

"Yeah, it was fairly easy Kiba. All you had to do was choose three theater sports from the Internet, tell why you like it or why you don't , if you want to participate in the sport, and tell one rule of acting. Kiba it's a piece of cake especially if you've had Asuma-Sensei for three years and I've only had him this year!" cried another loud mouth brunette.

The girl was a brunette with two buns on the top of her head. She wore a blue chinese styled shirt with white trimmings. The shirt had two white hand painted dragons, the roaring heads of the dragons on her shoulder and the tails sliding down to her hip both in a twirl. She wore black skinny jeans and a small belt. Her shoes were blue ballet slippers. Her eyes were the color of warm chocolate that held a glare to her friend Kiba.

"Sorry sorry! Can I copy yours?" Kiba asked. Kibas style was wolfish and edgy. He wore a button up white shirt as the two top buttons were undone showing his somewhat chiseled chest. Along with that he wore a crimson tie that was sloppily tied around his neck. His jeans reached the floor an were torn at the ends showing his crimson chucks matching his tie. His hair was wild and shaggy not that he cared. His eyes, brown, with slits on his pupils almost as he were a dog or wolf. His smile bright and wolfish with canines, how he had them that way she didn't know. On his cheeks he had crimson tattoos, something everyone his family got when they turned the age of sixteen. They looked like canines the same tattoo his mother and sister has.

"No ask some one else!" the brunette girl said as she stuffed her last minute homework in her bag.

"Hiiiiiinataaaa! Tenten is being mean can I copy your homework!" he yelled glaring at the one known as Tenten who happily glared back.

"Um.. I.. Ah... C-co-copy my homework? Um.." the girl said as she blushed from embarrassment looking down to the table and poking her two index fingers.

"Kiba you have plenty of time to run to the computer lab, get on the internet, and finish that homework. You always do that to Hinata. Go on or I'll end up telling your mom, you know whats going to happen then right?" a low male voice said to Kiba who started grumbling words under his breath.

"Whatever Shino. I'll go then!" Kiba said as he grabbed his backpack from the table running to the library before the bell was to ring.

"Ano...G-gomen Kiba" Hinata said shyly as Kiba waved at her giving her a wink.

"He needs to learn to manage his time." Shino said as he started to clean his dark glasses with a white cloth. Shino was a quiet polite young male who was always there for his friends. Today he wore his usual pine green scarf that covered his nose all the way down to his neck. His eyes were covered with his black shades that were sometimes seen. His skin was creamy white, but was covered in a black long sleeved shirt showing some of his hands. He wore dark blue jeans that were almost black, under that was green vans that matched his scarf. His hair was it's usual fro-ish hair brown and always stood up. He then started to eat his food making sure no one saw his face.

"He gets what he deserves." said a low velvety voice. Hinata looked up and smiled at her dear friend. His hair dark red, eyes dark due to insomnia. A smile crept his face only for her. He wore a dark maroon shirt that was slightly big on him, not that he cared he usually wore stuff that smelt like it was clean. From what his sister said. He wore black jeans that were ripped on one of knees, but he didn't care. He also wore black hightop chucks with a little maroon kanji sign of love on them drawn by Hinata in drama class.

"Yeah he does!" Tenten yelled as she smiled at Gaara.

"I h-hope he finishes the a-assignment" Hinata said as she chewed her bottom lip and started twiddling her fingers.

"He has twenty minutes, if he goes straight to the library and gets on the computer and finishes the assignment then he should finish with ten minutes to spare." Shino said as he took a bit of his food his head toward his friends.

"Why couldn't he use his laptop? The school does offer wi-fi" Tenten said as she shook her head taking a bite of her food.

"Dumbass." Gaara said as he gave a light chuckle.

"Gaara where's T-Temari-chan and Kankuro-s-San?" Hinata said as she looked up to the male sitting next to her.

"They're practicing their duet." he said to her watching her nod as she continued her homework for english that was due in a week.

"Your such an over achiever Hinata-chan! You need to take a break, relax, have fun we only got two years left. I mean it's junior year for christ sake!" Tenten said to the blushing Hyuuga.

"B-but I said this year I w-wanted to be top student this y-year. I can't do that if I-I'm slacking off with my h-homework. Kurenai sensei also said if w-we turn it in, in advance t-then we have an added t-ten points to our g-grade. I need it!" she said softly trying to talk as little as possible.

"Well it is an AP class hopefully you'll put Sasuke a rank down" Shino said as he looked at the group where the so called Sasuke was sitting with a few others. Hinata could care less about Sasuke and his followers. Sasuke was rude, Sakura was a bitch, Sai was heartless and his friend Naruto was loud and obnoxious, but could be the only sane one of their group.

"H-hopefully, but I need to finish this assignment, so l-leave me to do my work." she said going back to her work.

"Okay, Hinata-chan make us proud!" the brunette girl said smiling. 

* * *

><p>"HIIIIIIINAAAAAATAAAA!" cried a voice as Hinata and the group went to the auditorium for drama class. They all turned Tenten shaking her head as he made it to them breathless.<p>

"Kiba-Kun did you f-finish?" the shy Hyuuga said softly as she looked down to the ground.

"Just in time. There was no spots when I got there, but Choji let me copy his work! Whew! Thank god I did, right when I finished the bell rang." he said as the group all walked into the large auditorium. There were rows of seats that probably sat around six hundred people. The stage was huge and could hold up around fifty people. Huge black curtains hung from the high ceiling. Then their teacher came our grinning like a maniac. Their teacher was Asuma. He had black hair that stuck up to the side. He had tan skin and a black beard. He held a unlit cigarette in his mouth. A suit was on his body showing his professionalism.

"Okay class we will be having a project. You will be paired off, by my choosing and you will do a love scene. You and your partner will also have a kiss scene.I don't care how the kiss scene is all you have to do is kiss the person. When that's done you will each write your experiences with your partner. Understood?" the teacher said as some, if not most students groaned.

"I will read off partners. Shino you will be with Hisame" he said as a Girl with Short brown hair groaned. While Shino adjusted his glasses and walked over to the girl.

"Choji and Kin. Neji and Tenten.  
>Kiba and Ino" Choji didn't say anything just ate his chips while Kin went to him. Neji and Tenten smiled and nodded while Kiba groaned and sat next to Ino who also groaned.<p>

"Shikamaru and Temari. Gaara and Matsuri. Kankuro and Tayuya. Lee and Karin"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to his girlfriend who hit him. Kankuro and Gaara were quiet as ever.

"Okay last four. Sasuke and Hinata and lastly Naruto and Sakura."

"Yes! Finally! A love scene with Sakura? Yes!" cried Naruto as he jumped up and down.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said to the blond as she hit him upon the head.

"Hn." said Sasuke as he went sitting next to the Hyuuga girl.

"Fuck." Hinata muttered under her breath, so low no one could hear.

"Go on class on with your assignment, you have two weeks" Asuma said as he proceeded to his work. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you liked it review! ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm well new chapter, lets see its short, but in my phone it was a lot longer. Ha. I tend to write my stories on my Iphone and well yeah, If its not long enough then blame my phone. I was also planning on updating this week, but so suddenly I have to camp with my school. Lame I know. On other news this one got elected class president! ^^ yes Junior class president, and I am also chess club president, Gr oh well, guess thats what you get when your such an over achiever. Ha. XD I plan on doing amazing things my Junior year, and planning to update frequently and finish at least one story. ^^ Thats all folks enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto!**

**Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are paired in a drama class assignment. Hinata hates Sasuke, and Sasuke could care less. What will happen if the assignment was a love scene and they have to kiss?  
><strong>

**Pairing: Hinata and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten.  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>He was staring at her, well more like glaring at her. She thought of it as annoying, but she wouldn't voice her opinion. Not to the popular cocky Uchiha who held so much pride in his ass. No, she would not do that, because she was deemed the quiet girl. She was always the quiet girl, but when she acted she was the person she wanted to be. Sighing to herself she spoke first.<p>

"Uchiha-San what do you want us t-to do in t-the p-play?" Hinata stuttered looking at the Uchihas dark eyes.

"I could really care less about this assignment, we could just improvise." Sasuke said, his hand on his chin as he stared off at the other groups as they were planning.

"Listen, Sasuke-san. I want a good grade, so if we could p-p-please at least do a decent scene?" She said with confidence only stuttering once.

"Sure whatever. How about this, were a couple that breaks-up and you beg to have me back, I give in and take your back and kiss your forehead." he said.

"It would be m-more realistic if you begged, not me" she replied softly.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha do not under any circumstances beg." Sasuke stated as he glared at the teen before him.

"B-But Sasuke-san it's acting, on stage you are not the Sasuke Uchiha you say you are. Y-your a whole new person on stage. A-am I right?" Hinata fired back with a small smile on her lips, maybe just maybe she would win... This time.

* * *

><p>His face got red, she was right. Not that he was going to admit it, but unfortunately he was wrong. He glared at her once again. This girl is clever, yet so annoying, and incredibly stupid. He looked at his desk, well at least he didn't get paired up with Sakura or any of his fangirls. That would be hell, but this girl, this one girl was intriguing. He then raised his head looking at his idiot blond friend planning out a scene with the pink haired girl. One scene in two weeks? What did Asuma sensei want them to do? You could plan a whole scene in three minutes.<p>

"Well let's not do that, how about I get pushed into you so I could kiss your forehead, now that seems more realistic." Sasuke said as the girl tapped her chin with her long slender finger.

"I've seen that before. Once, but I could hardly remember." she said, suddenly Sasukes eyes grew wide. How could she remember that it was probably kindergarten and they were now juniors in high school. That day, that blasted fucking day was the day he actually had his first kiss. He sighed stupid fucking Naruto. He thought running a hand through his dark locks. He then looked at Hinata, but she was missing from her chair in front of him. Where the hell did she go? He thought as he got up from his chair looking for the Hyuuga.

Scanning the room filled with couples, what kind of shirt was she wearing? Black? He finally saw her, next to Kiba and his partner Ino. She was sitting close to him mouth open about to talk. He took steps to her, hearing the slight sounds of their conversation.

"Hey do you r-remember when someone got p-pushed and kissed someone else? I think I remember something like t-that happening? Was it a movie?" she asked her friend softly. Kiba thought for a second as did his partner, Ino. She bit down on her pointer finger trying to remember the thought that had came into Hinatas mind.

"Oh, I remember!" she said as she looked at Sasuke and smiled wildy.

"Really? So what happened?" the Hyuuga chirped smiling as he placed her hands on her chest.

"That day in kindergarten. We were just finished with a big test and we all were on snack time, or lunch well anyway Naruto and Sasuke were having a glare contest and-" the blond said as she got interrupted.

"AND SOMEONE PUSHED NARUTO MAKING BOTH HIM AND SASUKE KISS! I TOTALLY REMEMBER THAT!" Her partner finished the sentence very loudly making the whole class hear about his most hated moment in his life. Laughter filled the room, both Sasuke and Naruto turned red from embarrassment. Stupid girl. Thought Sasuke as he turned an glared at the girl, his eyes suddenly softened as he heard her soft giggle. Hmm maybe not. He thought yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this goes out to one of my good friends that reads my stories... Hi Sadie! Your probably laughing and rolling your eyes at me when your reading this... and I should be sitting by you. Anyway Sadie... Has Drama class with me and we got the assignment 'Theatre sports' A while back anyway it was right after I posted the last chapter. XD Funny Huh? Anyway back to the story...**

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she looked down at her green sketchbook her white eyes scanning the drawing she recently drew. She could not give the script to Sasuke, he would probably hate it and tear it into shreds right in her face. It was already the fifth day in to their drama assignment and Asuma had actually wanted the students to write down a script to go with the scene, have the script memorized, have a set design, costumes, props and shortened the date by a day saying that he had to go to a drama conference in the United States. Unfortunately for her she had done all the work for both of them, and he has not put any effort in the play at all. They have not even rehearsed yet nor have they started looking at the script and they only had eight days to complete the whole scene. It was starting to get on her nerves especially when he would ignore her in the halls. Unlike him she needed to get a good grade, she was so close to be valedictorian she could taste it; even though she was still a year and half away.<p>

"Hinata you can't do this alone and you have to talk to him and tell him you need help, or you have to talk to Asuma-sensei." her brunette friend said as she patted her friends back. The Hyuuga then went to the Uchiha male who was sitting on the stage reading a book. The young woman stood in front of him and he looked at her raising a brow then went back to his book.

"What is it Hyuuga?" He sneered, she bit her bottom lip scared to even speak to him her hair covered her face as he looked at his partner. She wanted to voice her problem with him to him, but she was so scared. No, she needed to do this. She placed her head up and looked at him straight in his black eyes. She did her best to glare at him, but failed miserably probably looking like a maniac.

"Sasuke-san... I need help with this drama a-assignment. You haven't helped me one bit, and I'm doing all of the work. Please help or I can ask for a new partner." she said softly, she knew that Sasuke would not want a new partner because he was the only girl he could tolerate in the class. Smiling at his wide eyes she knew that he would soon help her out with the assignment. Walking to her chair with her bag on the seat she gave him a copy of the script and since he didn't put any effort in the script he would have to memorize it.

"Sasuke-san you can memorize it first and then we can go over the play if that is okay with y-you." She told him softly he nodded and she went back to her drawing. She was relieved when she looked at him and he was reading the printed out paper, he didn't rip it so she was quite happy about that. She then started drawing as Asuma started going around the room looking at what the students had planned. **(My Drama Teacher does this alot. XD)** The teacher had noticed that the two students he had assigned were not sitting together, he looked down at the girl who was drawing a really great picture of her friend Kiba. She even got his canines which no one really knew about. He concluded that she was drawing from memory. She was a great artist and actress from what he was observing. Smiling he nodded at her placing a finger on the picture. She looked up at him, her wide eyes looking up to the older male, who gave her an assuring nod.

"Your a great artist Hinata maybe you can make me a picture!" He laughed and smiled holding up a peace sign. The girl giggled and nodded as she went back to her paper.

"Hai Asuma-sensei!" She smiled at him as she finished her drawing of her best friend. She turned the page to a new clean sheet of paper and started drawing her drama teacher. She made slow strokes on the page keeping his pose he did for her earlier in her head as she did so.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke Uchiha, when I got paired up with him I knew he wouldn't help. He is a mean and cruel person, I wish I wasn't paired with him. He had not helped me with any of the work. Today I finally gave him his lines so hopefully he will memorize them. I was also thinking of making him make some of the props or get some of them. Today I made progress and I hope tomorrow will do really well. <em>

Hinata smiled as she finished a short paragraph that was for their assignment and went straight to her science homework. Her science teacher was really creepy he had long hair and dressed almost like a girl his skin was white and he always talked like a snake. Kiba was lucky not to have Orochimaru as a science teacher he said that his class was fun. Her class did book work and she was partnered with Sakura, she didn't do anything and blabbed about how Sasuke was better looking than all the other males in their class. She really didn't care for the pink haired female as well as her friends, they were snobby and mean. Sighing she proceeded on with her work.

Finishing up with all of her work she then started drawing, her most favorite hobby. She remembered Asuma acting as Chi-chi from Dragon Ball, so she decided to draw the woman for her favorite teacher. The Hyuuga girl was so entranced into her drawing she didn't notice anyone knock on her house door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had read the Hyuuga girls script overall he thought that it was okay; it needed more depth and it didn't sound that good. He wanted to burn the paper, but if he burned it then she wouldn't be his partner from what he concluded. He did make tweaks in the script, he changed the theme to a now deeper feeling to it. The genre was changed as well as the dialogue. He made his way to the Hyuuga's household to show her his changes as he approached the door he knocked, but no one had answered. Sasuke counted three more times knocking the door as it suddenly opened showing a smaller young Hyuuga looking up at him, she had dark brown chocolate hair shifting her head to the side her gray eyes bore into his dark ones.<p>

"Yes?" her voice was fierce and strong, he looked at the girl once again and gave a weird smile to the girl. She raised a brow as she opened the door wider inviting him in.

"Hyuuga, Hinata lives here right? We are working on a project together and I was hoping to talk to her about it. I had some tweaks into the project and I wanted to show her if that is alright with you?" The girl nodded as she led him upstairs. He noticed that the house was huge. It didn't seem like it when he walked towards the house, but being inside he finally realized that it was. He was led to a room up the stairs down a long narrow hallway, her room was located in the back.

"Go on in all nii-chan is doing is drawing. No need to worry." The young girl said as she skipped off and went down stairs. Sasuke looked at the door for the longest time thinking about his partner. She was weird and she was immune to his good looks, really all he knew about her was that she was a Hyuuga and she had a cute laugh. His eyes widened, did he just call her cute. Shaking his head he grabbed the knob and turned it allowing him in her room. She was drawing on an easel the strokes on her paper were soft and quiet. He watched as she continued her drawing. Her bed was on the corner across from him covered in books and papers, it looked like she never slept on it. Her desk was right beside him on his left and he looked at that and they were piled with paper as well as college applications. Her walls were covered with posters and pictures of her and her friends. Her back was to him, so he walked towards her. When he was a foot apart he realized that she was humming softly, wow to think she had a nice voice. Shaking his head once again he tapped her shoulder, giving a harsh glare his arms crossed. Her eyes widened as she dropped her pencil.

"How did you get in here?" She whispered softly as Sasuke smirked at her looking at the door then back to the Hyuuga.

"Your sister let me in... Well I thought it was your sister, anyway I do not like the script we need to rewrite it. The ideas are good it just needs to be more in depth. She nodded as she went to her desk placing all the papers on her bed. Grabbing a notebook from her bag she turned to a new sheet, and started to write down some ideas.

"Well what should it be about?" She asked as the Uchiha thought about it. His finger tapping his pale chin.

"It should be a deep play. If we want to wow Asuma sensei the play has to be deep and we have to make it look like we really like each other. I think Asuma placed us together because we are both great actors and we have never worked together. Maybe he just wants to see a amazing play?"

"Okay well what should we do?" She asked softly he smiled at her.

"We need to hang out more, you know get to know each other. I know your strengths and weaknesses and you do the same with me. Once we do that we could figure out a play from there." the male said to Hinata as the corner of his mouth twitched into a small short smile.

"That sounds good to me. We could meet after school in the auditorium and just do some improv? Everyone leaves and no one will bother us it will be a nice place to practice." Hinata suggested to Sasuke as he nodded his head back and fourth. Grabbing his phone out he placed the meeting in his reminders.

"Okay I'll see you after school Hyuuga. Later." He said as he left the girls room.

* * *

><p>It was finally after school and Hinata was waiting for Sasuke. She had been waiting for about thirty minutes she knew that he would probably do that to her. She was left alone and she couldn't be any angrier. Sighing she went to the stage not really knowing what to do, but sit on the chair on center stage. Tapping her foot to the floor she looked around, no one was there.<p>

"Damn!" She cursed out loud. This moment she hated Sasuke because he has never helped with anything in the play.

"Let it out Hinata." A deep voice had told her as she looked around. Who was it? "Just do it!" The voice cheered she knew who it was, her teacher Asuma. She placed her head down giving herself a deep breath again and again.

"AHHH! THAT BASTARD! FUUUUUCK! HOW I WISH I COULD HIT HIM! DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT I NEED THIS GRADE. CAN'T HE UNDERSTAND THAT JUST BECAUSE HE IS SO POPULAR THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN GET GREAT GRADES! THAT ASSHOLE HE NEEDS TO BE IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! ASUMA SENSEI CAN I PLEASE HAVE A DIFFERENT PARTNER!" the Hyuuga female said as she yelled her hardest in the auditorium. Some of the kids even went inside to see what the commotion was about.

"I can not and would not do this anymore. I need a new partner." she dropped her knees there was claps through the auditorium some of the kids had thought that she was acting, but she wasn't she was expressing her true feelings towards the Uchiha male.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but my decision of the partners are final they can not be changed." Her teacher said as he went to the stage giving her a pat on the back.

"Good job, if you are told to let out feelings then you will." another voice said from the bottom of the stage. Hinata looked down only to see the person she hated at the moment. She glared at him and jumped off the stage went to her bag and grabbed it. Walking up the inclined audience she weaved her way through the mess of people that decided to see her show, some whispering as she passed them. They thought of her as a shy and quiet person not the loud one they just saw. Sasuke followed the girl who seemed very angry. Hinata who was finally out of the auditorium walked off to the courtyard and sat on a bench.

"Listen Hinata, I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted to see what will happen." The Uchiha male said as he sat next to Hinata who just scooted away from him.

"Next time be on time. I was raised to be on time I hate waiting on others as well." the Hyuuga then stormed off away from the male.

"Woah. She sounded so much like Sasori."Sasuke whispered as the girl left.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleaah. horrible chapter Sadie I hope you like it! YAY we got accepted to NASEP!<strong>

**Review. **


	4. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
